


WINGS 31- 35

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: They have only been dating for a few weeks but he already knows that he is the mate he has been seeking all his life. It isn't just because of the instant attraction that led them to having sex in Jun's bathroom only an hour or so after their fateful meeting; Jun is the most gentle and loving person he has ever known and he has a way of making every person he speaks to feel special just from being graced with his attention.





	WINGS 31- 35

31\. MOMENT

 

Aiba hummed as he checked his reflection in the mirror. Ohno had invited him for tea, which seemed an overly formal thing to do since they had been fucking each other for weeks now. On the other hand they weren't officially dating or anything like that.

It had happened without either of them really putting much thought into it or what it might mean for their budding friendship. One moment things had been completely normal and then they were bathing together in Ohno's enormous tub; after that it had just seemed like a natural progression to make love.

Aiba's wings curled with embarrassment as he recalled his tears of gratitude afterwards; it had been a very long time since he'd last had sex with anyone. He hadn't had a boyfriend since high school and lacked the confidence to approach people in clubs, ending up hovering around the edges like a shy wallflower waiting for someone to notice him. Not that anyone ever did, his wings always betrayed his nervousness by fading to an unattractive washed out grey which was definitely not attractive.

He changed his shirt for the fifth time before picking up the matcha cream cake he'd made earlier and headed out, stopping to pick up the box of condoms he'd purchased earlier and slipping them into his pocket surprised at how confident he had become.  


32\. ETERNAL

 

"Get out of my way!" Sho snarled, his wings spread in a threating gesture.

"I won't let you hurt him again," Aiba said bravely even though he was quivering inside.

"Do you think that I would ever harm him?"

"You already did," Aiba spat back, made brave by the whimpers coming from the direction of his sofa. "You broke his heart."

Something in Sho seemed to snap as he crumpled to his knees, his wings hanging down uselessly by his sides. To his eternal shame he remained there as Aiba firmly shut the door in his face.

33\. WISH

 

Ohno took Nino by the hand and led him up the stairs to his apartment. Nino walked like a broken toy soldier, his whole body seeming too stiff to move. He didn't even seem to notice Ohno disappearing before he returned with Aiba in tow. They seemed to be having a whispered argument before Aiba gave a resigned sigh and a nod of his head.

Nino once again moved automatically as Ohno led him from his apartment to Aiba's before opening the door and pushing him inside.

The room was in darkness apart from a dim lamp, but Nino's eyes soon adjusted, allowing him to make out the figure curled up on the sofa.

Jun was crying noiselessly, almost as if he wasn't aware that he was. His wings were matted and grey, as if he had lost all hope.

Nino's sense of guilt was almost suffocating as he cautiously approached.

Jun looked up and hissed. His eyes were so full of pain and despair that Nino almost turned and ran; he had never been one to take responsibility for his mistakes.

"Have you and Sho been enjoying your alone time since I left?" Jun croaked, his voice hoarse from crying.

"It wasn't Sho's fault. _I_ kissed _him_. I know that you hate me and I accept that, but I can't accept you hating him. I would give anything to take it back but I can't."

"Why? Why did you do that? You know that we are mated."

"I...I was lonely and you both are so wonderful and beautiful and kind...and it's been so long since I've touched another person or been touched. I just wanted to be held...just for a moment."

Nino was sobbing by now, his wings a dull and muddy brown. "You've been so kind...it made me forget that I'm unlovable...scum...please forgive Sho." He dropped to his knees and pressed his face to the floor. "You can beat me if you like. My father always said that's what I needed and deserved...I guess he was right."

Jun sat up and looked at Nino who was curled up in a tiny ball as if expecting a kicking, his bony shoulders heaving in time with his sobs.

After taking a shaky breath Jun stood and stepped over to Nino's trembling figure. He bent and pulled him to his feet and took him into his arms, stroking his hair. He hated what Nino had done, but he couldn't just stand by and ignore someone who was in so much pain.  


34\. POEM

Sho lies on the bed in his hotel room and lazily strokes himself as he thinks of Jun.

They have only been dating for a few weeks but he already knows that he is the mate he has been seeking all his life. It isn't just because of the instant attraction that led them to having sex in Jun's bathroom only an hour or so after their fateful meeting; Jun is the most gentle and loving person he has ever known and he has a way of making every person he speaks to feel special just from being graced with his attention.

But right at this moment as he rubs his hand faster along his hot and painfully hard dick it isn't Jun's personality that he is thinking about.

His breath quickens as he thinks of Jun's broad shoulders forming a triangle that leads down to a slim waist before flaring out to hips that sway seductively when he walks. Sho imagines that it is Jun's cock that he holds in his hand rather than his own, tracing the vein that runs below velvet soft skin cloaking steely hardness below.

Jun's face is like a beautiful poem that he has learnt by heart, all elegant phrases and lilting rhythms. Sho imagines Jun's plump lips wrapping themselves around his cock, sucking and licking, swallowing him so deep that the tip of his cock touches the back of his throat.

He cries out as he releases into his hand, chest heaving as sweat trickles down his neck and pools in the hollows of his collarbones.

Only five more days until he can hold him in his arms for real.

 

35\. DARKNESS

 

Sho sighed despairingly as he opened the door to his apartment. As he expected, it was in complete darkness. He hadn’t seen Nino since the kiss and in his opinion that was a very good thing.

Not bothering to switch on the light Sho shuffled through the empty living room heading straight for the bedroom; there was no point in trying to force any dinner down his throat, his guilt made swallowing impossible. But instead of darkness there was a tiny amount of light coming from under the closed bedroom door.

Barely daring to hope and holding his breath, Sho slowly opened the door to reveal Jun sitting on the side of the bed with a single lit candle resting on the dressing table on the far side of the room.

“Jun?” Sho said softly as he edged slowly closer as if dealing with an easily spooked wild animal.

Jun looked up but didn’t speak, his heart was pounding at the close proximity of his mate, his wings losing their grey shading and returning to a deep cream colour that was one step closer to his usual pristine white.

Sho’s own wings were a dull black, all of their brilliant sheen and ever-changing fiery flashes of colour faded away in his current miserable state.

“I missed you too much to stay away,” Jun said. “I’m still angry and confused, but it hurts too much to not be with you.”

Sho reached out to cup Jun's cheek, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry. You'll never know just how much."

But Jun does know - Sho is his mate. He can feel the self-recriminations and guilt pressing down on Sho's chest making it hard for him to breathe.

They both anticipated that Jun would yell, would throw things, and would hit out at Sho in revenge for his betrayal. Instead Jun calmly places his hand over the one Sho has pressed to his cheek, pulling it down and nuzzling his lips. This one little gesture is enough to make Sho's legs sag with relief.

"Nino..." Sho began.

"Nino has gone to stay with Ohno for a while until he gets his life sorted out."

"I know you must hate him right now..."

"I'm angry with him but I don't hate him. It wasn't only his fault; Ohno tried to warn me but I just didn't listen. Nino didn't try to break us up deliberately; he is just deeply lonely and damaged and doesn't know how to fix it."

“And us? Can we fix that?” Sho asked as he took Jun’s hand and stroked the long fingers that he loved so much.

Jun’s eyes were huge and dark with the flickering flame of the candle reflecting in their depths. He didn’t speak this time, instead tugging Sho down to sit next to him and burying his face in the side of his neck as he hugged him as if he was saving himself from drowning.


End file.
